cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalsc Weahde
. Biography Early Life Born on Concord Dawn along with his older brother Kevsm Weahde, his father, Freni Weahde, was a mechanic and worked on ships that came to visit the town they lived in. His mother, Julro Manew Weade was a local farmer and also worked in the deli of their local town. Freni believed in keeping a tradition and taught his son the Mandalorian culture teaching Dalsc how to shoot about the age of 5. Tragedy One day his father was working on a ship that belonged to an Aqualish pirate, Andoo Kilinno. Freni discovered illegal substances and weapons being taken to his boss, Yularr Kablee, leader of a small pirate gang. His father was shot by Andoo for finding the illegal cargo. Dalsc became determined to find the culprit and bring Justice to his father. Dalsc decided to become a Bounty Hunter. Bounty Hunter Training : “I want to be a bounty hunter so I can save people and make a difference.” “HA! You don’t save people in this game boy. You kill them. The only saving you do is if you bring the bounty in alive” ―Dalsc and Jos talking about Dalsc becoming a bounty hunter When Dalsc turned 16 he took a transport ship to Nar Shaddaa to find someone who could help him to become a bounty hunter. It didn’t take long until trouble found him where he quickly showed off his hand combat skills. After defeating the punks, a man named Jos Juoo, an experienced fighter that now resides on Shaddaa. Jos taught him everything he knew from advanced hand to hand combat to heavy weapons handling. Within 2 years Dalsc managed to learn everything to become a bounty hunter. He also acquired blue Mandalorian armour during this time. As he was leaving Jos came up to him with his bounty hunter armour and asked if he could join Dalsc on his travels as he wanted to “feel alive” again. They went to Jos’s ship, a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport dubbed Gallant. They went from star system to star system hunting down wanted fugitives or anyone with a price. It wasn’t until they came across a bar on Dantoonie that Andoo Kilinno owned. Dalsc, wanting revenge saw him from across the room and shot him. Dalsc rummaged through his office trying to find clues while Jos constantly complained and judged what Dalsc did. Dalsc later found out who his employer was and had intentions of killing him. Jos reminded Dalsc that he got payback on the man who killed him and that’s all that matters. The next day Jos and Dalsc went their separate ways. The Army A year later, Dalsc was hunting down a murder on Kirdo III in his new red armour. He took the fugitive back to a nearby city where he received a message from Jos asking if Dalsc would join him for a business proposition. Dalsc asked what the proposition was about. Jos replied “A wealth beyond wealths”, when Dalsc asked Jos where the proposition was he said Kamino and told him to get here right away. Dalsc quickly cashed in his bounty and received the coordinates for Kamino. Dalsc flew to Kamino in his modified GS-100 salvage ship dubbed Repulse. He landed on Kamino and was greeted by Jos, Lama Su and Jango Fett. Lama and Jango told Dalsc all about the clone program and what needs to happen with them regarding training, rules and restrictions. Within a year Dalsc taught 2 regiments, 3 recon squads and 4 commando squad all ready for Geonosis. He continues to train clones until mid way through the first year of the war. He found himself being bored without any action. It was when he finished training some special op clones assigned to Republic Intelligence he decided to help by being an intelligence officer. The Clone Wars Fleet Outpost 12 : “You have been assigned to a fleet that will act as a listening post, reinforcements, covert operations and reconnaissance surveillance. Are you up to the task Mr. Weade?” “Yes, bring it on!” ―Armand Isard assigning Dalsc as General and in charge of a outpost fleet Republic Intelligence, otherwise known as Rep Intel, assigned him the rank of General and gave him a fleet that’s a portable outpost. The fleet was designed to as any regular outpost and to patrol any parts of deep space and intercept any suspicious messages along hyper-routes. Dalsc’s fleet designation was Fleet Outpost 12 or FO-One-Two. His first assignment was to find any “chatter” on the whereabouts of the separatist council or one of the leaders of the Separatist Alliance. After months of work he only found outposts and bases that the Republic attacked but had no Count Dooku. A few months later he intercepted a freighter carrying suspicious cargo which turned out to be weapons and supplies for a separatist base. Dalsc took them in as prisoners but sent 2 personnel to continue the freighter trip and place a beacon when they arrive at the base. The beckon leads the fleet to Duro where the fleet levelled the base. Most of Dalsc’s work was gathering Intel for battle preparations, recording separatist messages and patrolling trade routes and deep space. It wasn’t until the Outer Rim Sieges where Dalsc’s job started to become busy. He gathered the layout and other information for the Battle of Akoshissss so the Republic could destroy a cybernetic facility under the control of the CIS. The Ryloth Treasure Once Ryloth’s space was taken his fleet was to reinforce the Republic’s fleet just in case the Separatists came back. He used aerial imagery and information conjured from native scouts and ARF troops to identify where Wat Tambor may be hiding. Before Mace Windu could assault the capital, the ARF troopers reported that Tambor was taking treasure from the planet. Dalsc knew that he must capture the craft in one piece if it ever left the planet. But before the general could prepare for it a Separatist fleet came out of hyperspace and started to attack. The Republic as able to fend off the fleet but unfortunately, the craft with the treasure jumped and the Republic lost the treasure. 2 months after Ryloth, Republic spies had Intel that the Treasure from Ryloth was being held on Mustafar. To make sure the treasure doesn’t get away, Fleet Outpost 12 attacked any forces that might be above Mustafar. General Weade sent 2 squads of Special Forces Clones to retrieve the treasure only to see an unmarked ship leaving. He was later ordered back to Coruscant for further orders. While working undercover on Scipio, Dalsc overheard a conversation between the person he was spying on and a pirate named Captain Dheeb. Dalsc’s target told the pirate about the treasure and handed him a key card in exchange for some heavy weapons for the Separatists. Dalsc followed the target to his apartment where he fought him and forced him to tell him everything about the treasure. The information extracted from the target lead Dalsc to Aargau, where the pirate hid the treasure in the Bank of Aargau under an alias. Dalsc organised to stay on Aargau along with 3 other Republic agents in order to retake the treasure. It only took 4 months to find out the necessary information and was ready to infiltrate the bank. Once Dalsc got to the treasure he saw Dheeb there and was ready to capture him but the pirate got away and the treasure safe with the Republic. Assassins When more and more non-droid commanders and scientists rose through the Separatists Alliance, the Republic found this to be a big threat. Dalsc and many other Republic Intelligence officials were ordered to assassinate Confederate personnel and called the operation: Operation Silent Ranks. The Republic would target people associated with the Confederacy mainly arm dealers, mercenaries and highly decorated scientists along with many commanders. Dalsc, in his new Black Mandalorian Armour, assisted in assassinating Hru Koolbru, a scientist making a name for himself in the CIS. He was designing a fighter that could travel faster than hyperspace, which the scientist dubbed: Ultraspace. Dalsc also personally killed a colonel and scientist, Ros Kelvii as he was developing a droid that registers as a living organism. Terror on Coruscant About 21 BBY the Confederacy and Republic were discussing peace. This made Dalsc think what he would do during peace time like would he stay with Rep Intel or leave and help his family on Concord Dawn. He was walking the passage way of the Intelligence Agency when the building shook for a moment and the power went out. A clone came up from behind him and said that Armand Isard wanted to speak to everyone about what just happened. Dalsc met up with everyone in the agency where Isard states that Coruscant’s generators have been attack by terrorists. By this information Dalsc knew the war is not over yet. The MCE Project A few weeks after the terrorist attack on Coruscant, Dalsc was privately invited to oversee security detail on Delemede. He was stationed in a lab to look after a project known as MEC. Dalsc never found out what MEC stood for but the project was a new armour for clone troopers. The armour was bomb-proof and blaster-proof but was slightly heavier than the phase one armour and made the wearer’s movement slow. Within two months the project was shut down because the materials to make the MEC armour were really valuable and rare. The leading scientists kept the schematics but abandoned the facility. The Umbaran Problem Invasion When the Republic broke though to Umbara, Republic Intelligence authorised a battalion of covert ops troopers to go down to Umbara and help out with the war. Dalsc was also sent to Umbara but he later found out that the covert troops were there to take Umbaran technology because it was much more powerful than the technology the Republic possesses. Dalsc helped attack an airbase by infiltrating it with some covert op troops and destroying some of their heavy cannons. The base was taken but his orders was to get back to the outpost for further orders and left the air base to the Umbaran army. Back at the outpost, he spoke with General Kenobi. Kenobi ordered him to kill a rancor that was killing some of his troops as well as damaging the Republic communications network. Dalsc gathered as many men he could without sparking attention to his team. They went out eastward to kill the beast. After much time searching they couldn’t find it until it ate Jak, a covert trooper assigned to the squad. Dalsc tried shooting at it but it was too big to take down so he activated his jetpack and used the missiles from his jetpack to take it down. Back at HQ, Dalsc was informed that there were pirates stealing weapons and ammunition. Dalsc and 3 other troopers took their speeders and followed them where the pirates led them into a canyon. Once the troops got into the middle more pirates opened fire and surrounded them. Dalsc, knowing he was out gunned ordered more troops to help him out when out of nowhere Antda Hiade, a friend of the general, brought in support troops. Both Hiade and Weade continued through the canyon with their troops to find the pirate leader, which turned out to be Captain Dheeb. Wanting to bring Dheeb in for stealing the Ryloth treasure Dalsc and Antda attacked him while their troops took out Dheeb’s guards. Dheeb shot Dalsc in the foot which gave Antda the chance to kill him but Dheeb got the upper hand on Antda. Dheeb got Hiade by the throat in an attempt to strangle him but Dalsc activated his jetpack and tackled Dheeb forcing him to drop Hiade. Dalsc tried to plunge the captain into the pit but grabbed onto the edge at the last second. The captain took Dalsc’s foot and dragged him into the pit but Dalsc activated his jetpack where the burning light of the jet forced Dheeb to let go and fall to his death. Once Dalsc was safely on the ground transports arrive to take them all back to base. Dug Deep Two weeks after the foundation of the Republic base, clone officers and communication experts have noticed important intel being stolen from the inside but no one knows how it gets out. The commanding officer at the base asked Dalsc if he could find the missing information. Dalsc agreed to help but he wouldn’t know where to start, so he programmed a computer file so it acts like a beacon and named the file: IMPORTANT INTEL. An Umbaran infiltrated the base through the ground and took the file. Dalsc and two covert clones followed the beacon through the tunnels until it got to the surface, at a known landing site for droids. Dalsc and the clones quietly followed the beacon to the other side of the sector to an Umbaran bunker known to the Republic as Bunker Usk. Dalsc and the clones managed to get as close to the bunker as possible without being spotted and dug their way into the bunker. They quietly worked their way through the networks and noticed it was a plant. There were pipes everywhere spraying out green gas and white steam. One clone was an ordinance specialist and asked if he could find the main room and plan some explosives. Dalsc approved with the idea but only when he gave the word to push the button. Dalsc and the other clone continued on until they found a computer terminal so they can access the stolen intel. The clone hacked his way through the system and managed to retrieve the information. It was going well until an Umbaran came in and alerted the others. Dalsc and the clone agreed it was time to go. They shot their way through the enemies and managed to get back to the surface where the other clone was waiting. Dalsc and the clones ran a bit further with Umbarans climbing out of their hole with Dalsc nodding to the clone to push the button. The Shadow Tech Crisis : “General Dalsc Weade. You have been chosen for a dangerous task.” “What is it?” “Recover Shadow Tech Armour pieces for a technological advantage on the battlefield. Are you up to the challenge?” “Sure, nothing else to do around here.” ―Armand Isard contacting Dalsc to recover the Shadow Tech armour It was days after his encounter with Dheeb and his foot was healing fine. It wasn’t until Armand Isard personally contacted him with an urgent mission that he must complete on his own. A Republic corvette was transporting Umbaran technology combined with Republic technology but was shot out of the sky by Umbaran forces and the technology of both sides were scattered across a two mile radius. Dalsc set off with a pouch and searched the area for the fallen pieces. Dalsc would snipe, sneak, divert and destroy any posing forces that encountered him. One day he was searching along a ridge of a mountain when he saw a large amount of overgrowth. Thinking there would be a piece in the fauna he started to search through it until he saw a statue head. Unable to get through the over growth Dalsc activated his jetpack and glided over the overgrowth to the other side where he stared at a Sith temple. Dalsc approached the temple with much caution and studies it taking images and surveying the land. He tried to contact a gunship to take him back to base but the communications didn’t work, he didn’t even get static. He then peered over at the temple to see a ghost like figure, Dalsc, quite scared, flew over to the other side of the overgrowth. A trooper back at the outpost contacted Weade asking where he went as the general disappeared from radar. The trooper also mentioned that even a bioscan couldn’t find him. Eventually Dalsc retrieved all the parts and packaged them up on his ship ready to be taken back to Coruscant for testing. End Game By 19BBY Dalsc was promoted and was sent back to Coruscant as more of a senior field agent filing paperwork. When out of nowhere the Separatists attacked Coruscant, Dalsc and a few other agents defended the intelligence agency until the CIS was repelled from the planet. A day later Dalsc was assigned to Cato Neimoidia to secure the amount of wealth on the planet. He was raiding a vault which contained certain artefacts from across the galaxy. He was returning from the base after the raid when he received a message from Republic Intelligence saying to execute order 66.When arrived at the front gate to the base he saw Plo Koon’s star fighter crash into the barracks. As sirens went off Dalsc rushed into the barracks to save Plo. He dragged his body from the wreckage and asked for help but no clone complied except one stating that he’s a traitor to the Republic. Once Dalsc got back to Coruscant to find Isard and wanted an explanation where Isard stated that all Jedi are now traitors to the Galactic Empire as they try to kill Emperor Palpatine. Dalsc, confused ran out of the office and into the computer terminal where he blew up the servers. He then ran out, stole a Nu-class shuttle and flew off, away from the Empire. Imperial Era Dalsc returned to bounty hunting finding fugitives but left Jedi alone mainly because of their force powers. Sometimes he would travel to Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa for speeder bike racing and to relive some of his fondest memories. A New Beginning One day he was waiting upon a roof top for a bounty to arrive home. He noticed the door open then shut from the roof so he jet down from the roof, across the street then on the balcony where he waited for a split second. He then bursts through the glass door to find the apartment empty. Dalsc looks around to notice the bedroom door slightly open, the approached it and nudged it open to find his bounty dead and someone else claiming the bounty, a young Twi’lek female by the name Kate Beckett. Dalsc and Kate became associates at first but later became great friends and worked together on some bounties, mainly bounties that they are both are after. During one bounty mission, their assignment was to assist a smuggler and a slicer in stealing some documents from Imperial Intelligence and they needed Dalsc due to his experience during the Clone Wars. The executed the theft as soon as the sun went down. The smuggler, slicer and Dalsc would enter through the building while Kate stayed in a building across from the agency as a sniper and backup. Dalsc led the slicer to the computer servers which are newly repaired and gave him an old access code. He then showed the smuggler where to find the documents. An hour later all was going well, the slicer retrieved what he needed but then an alarm sounded and the smuggler was captured. Kate raced to the top of the building to extract Dalsc and the slicer but the speeder got shot down so they had to run. They ran back to their ship where the slicer was shot in the back and Kate was shot in the leg. The medical droid on the ship did help stop bleeding and mended the leg. Dalsc took Kate to Mos Eisley where he gave her a room for the night. Later that night he left her a note saying he is quitting bounty hunting because he doesn’t want her to get killed. He left for Concord Dawn t help his family with the farm and deli. Coming Home Dalsc arrived on Concord Dawn and went to his homestead only to find his brother in tears. When Dalsc asked what’s wrong Kevsm said that their mother had died. A week later Kevsm and Dalsc sold the farm but kept the deli, which they both worked in. Dalsc felt a lot better serving old friends and neighbours than serving power hungry political bureaucrats. So he continued to be a part of the community as long as possible. Imperial Service By 13 BBY Imperial agents found Dalsc and had intentions of arresting him for shooting the servers in 19 BBY and an accessory to theft in 16 BBY. The 2 agents gave him a choice between arrest or joining the Imperial Intelligence Services. Because the Imperials were more into protocol than the Republic, the Imperial Intelligence (Imp Intel) gave Dalsc captain uniform of the Imperial Navy and was given an Immobilizer cruiser which was a part of the newly outfitted Fleet Outpost 12 that’s under the command of Admiral Ceebs. Gizor Dellso Uprising A few months later Fleet Outpost 12 came to Mustafar to wipe out an old droid facility. FO 12’s main objective was to capture any droid schematics for Imperial usage, but the reason for having the schematics is unknown. The invasion force was surprised to see a dreadnaught over Mustafar deploying many fighters. The dreadnaught was quickly destroyed and the army was sent to the surface of Mustafar. Admiral Ceebs also instructed Dalsc to accompany a squad of Imperial commandos to secure any data available. Once the squad landed they quickly raided the facility and started to download most of the data including new prototype designs. They managed to get most of the important data before the terminals were destroyed. The army and Dalsc’s squad evacuated the facility so an Imperial Star Destroyer could level the facility. The Kamino Insurrection A year later FO 12 and FO 13 were to assist the 501st to eliminate a “clone rebellion”. Again Admiral Ceebs told Dalsc to assist some Imperial commandos to infiltrate the facility and acquire cloning technology and to secure Jango Fett’s DNA. The commando team got to the cloning room but due to strong resistance couldn’t access the DNA room. Instead Dalsc requested that 501st troopers could attack the DNA room and secure the DNA. Old Projects and New Weapons In 5 BBY Dalsc was promoted to General of Fleet Outpost 12 after the death of Admiral Ceebs in which he suffered a heart attack. A month later he was asked by Darth Vader to patrol the Lol sector due to an increase in Imperial attacks in the system. F.O. 12 patrolled for days until a Crusader-class corvette attacked the fleet. Unfortunately the corvette was destroyed before they could question anyone so the fleet stood by for a rescue party. One eventually came and was boarded by Imperial commandos. After interrogating the crew, the fleet headed for Kendamar and did a surface scan of the planet. They found a weapons lab owned by the Tenloss Syndicate. Dalsc and 2 commando squads went down to the planet to capture the syndicate. They infiltrated the base and made their way to the manufacturing area and much of Dalsc’s amazement saw the MEC trooper armour held on the wall. Dalsc went over to the table and saw that they managed to refine a different metal that is lighter than the MEC’s predecessor. As he continued the search the base he also found the shadow tech blaster from the Clone Wars as well as 3 fully functional and deadly weapons. Personality and traits Behind the Scenes Appearances *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures ''(First Appearance) Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Humans Category:Leader Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:The Mandalorian Elite Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:General